plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Doubled Mint
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Leafy Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = Start of Turn: Double this Plant's Strength and Health. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = He'll grow on you. Just give him time.}} Doubled Mint is a premium legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 2 to play, and has 1 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability doubles its strength and health at the start of every turn. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Start of Turn:' Double this Plant's Strength and Health. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description He'll grow on you. Just give him time. Strategies With Doubled Mint is a much more powerful version of Pea Pod. If it is undefended, it will be destroyed too early and never really have an impact. When given time, it can overwhelm the zombie hero by achieving incredible damage and health. Unlike Pea Pod, Doubled Mint also benefits heavily from stat boosters, as they will be doubled every turn due to its ability. Doubled Mint greatly benefits from boosts that give it more health, meaning it will be more difficult to dispose of. Defensive plants such as Sweet Potato can help as they give Doubled Mint more time to grow. However, if the player can guard it well, this can be used as an early cheap plant, and lead to an early win. Using the Root Wall superpower trick (only achievable with Grass Knuckles) is a good idea to guard it from zombie tricks or fighters. Using this early game is the best strategy, as it will apply major pressure to the zombie hero. However, beware of instant kill tricks like Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, zombies with the Deadly''' '''trait, or Cut Down to Size, as they can defeat it in one use. Therefore, it is best played when your opponent has no brains left so they can't destroy it with a trick. Against Try and dispose of this plant as quickly as possible, as letting it live will only make it stronger. It is strongly advised to destroy this plant on the turn it was planted, especially if it is used on the second turn. A single Bungee Plumber can destroy this when first placed. This card can be destroyed by Rolling Stone or Weed Spray until the second turn after it's played (provided it has not been boosted by plant tricks), so even if you've spent all of your brains on turn two, you can still destroy it on turn three. If its stats get out of hand, bouncing this plant is a good way to stall, as its stats will reset. Using Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm, or zombies with the Deadly trait is also a good idea, but beware of bonus attacks if you're using the fourth option. You can also reduce its strength to 0 on the turn it is played, making it useless for anything but walling at a cost of a space since 0 multiplied by 2 is always 0. However, your opponent can simply reboost its strength, making it easier to set up, as it has enough health to grow. Gallery Doubled_Mint_Stats.png|Statistics Doubled_Mint_Card.png|Card Trivia *Its card features it in its final stage. **However, Doubled Mint is shown in its first stage when its information is shown. *Excluding signature superpowers, it is tied for the cheapest legendary card, along with Barrel of Deadbeards. *Every time its ability activates, its leaves open in an order. *It can double its stats over 2,147,483,647. If this happens, its strength still increases, however, its health turns to 0 and gets destroyed. **This is due to an integer overflow. *Damage done to Doubled Mint is not doubled at the start of the next turn. For example, if a newly-played Doubled Mint took 1 damage this turn (at the end of turn it would have 1 /1 ) and have its stats doubled to 2 /2 next turn, its health can only reach 3 if you try to heal it. *Its name and ability could be a reference to the fact that mint is known for its rapid growth, and even overgrowing gardens when left untended. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Leafy plants Category:Leafy cards